


Hungry for sex

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I think?, I tried my best, Just Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Plot, Oral Sex, Porn, Sheriarty - Freeform, Well - Freeform, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes have (realistic) sex, sets after season three. Focuses on the sex and describing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for sex

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from my future husband (Well a girl can hope ;) ) when we were discussing about the first time we met, it would be better that I won't say more :D
> 
> As always comments are rather sexy, so feel free to leave me some<3 I don't bite, not hard anyways.  
> Again, sorry about the typos and grammar mistakes, still not my native language.

Sherlock had his hands below his chin, his thinking pose. Sherlock looked James Moriarty with burning desire, he looked at him from feet to head. Sizing him with his eyes. Dark, almost black hair, combed neatly in the backwards. Eyes, those chocolate brown eyes, so deep, that you could just sink into them. His nose, Sherlock hadn't ever seen so perfect nose in his life, it was almost like it was sculpted. Pale, pure, markless skin.

Jim felt the piercing, measuring way that Sherlock was looking at him. He was totally checking him out, in the sense of sex and pleasure. And the way he was looking at him, boy did he like what he saw. It felt good to have someone looking you like that, it didn't feel embarrassing, someone stripping you with his eyes. It made Jim feel sexy and wanted. It is a sexy feeling to have. 

As a favor Jim did measure Sherlock as well. A little bit buff, but yet quite thin. Those high cheekbones, the woman was right. You totally could cut yourself slapping that face. Full rich lips, bristling eyebrows. For a fleeing moment Jim felt odd, Sherlock was looking right down to his groin. Slowly Sherlock rised his eyes to Moriarty's face, their eyes met and there was no stopping it now. Pure, raw desire. 

Jim stood up, kicked of his shoes and socks. With the speed of light he took off his jacket. The floor of 221 B Bakerstreet felt cold against the bare feet, it made Jim feel goosebumps. Jim jumped into Sherlock's lap and put his arms around his waist, gently squeezing. Leather sofa made squeak noise when the couple leaned back. Slowly Jim moved his hands up on Sherlock's back, tickling him a little bit with his fingertips. Jim grabbed Sherlock's curly hair and tilted his head backwards. Jim glanced at Sherlock lips, wanting, waiting and placed of soft gentle kiss to those lips. The kiss didn't last long, because Jim broke it off and gave Sherlock the do you like that-look. Sherlock responded with his eyes, they said harder.

Sherlock didn't quite know were to put his hands. Should he put them into Jim waist? Or should they be in his face? Or maybe on his chest? The first time you mess with a new person, it's kind of an adventure. You get to play researcher, you get to explore every bit of that person, everything is new. You need to find out what the other one likes and doesn't like. You get to read the others body language. Usually everything is happening so fast, out of burning desire towards the other. You want him now, right here and fast. It's messy and hot. Just like sex should be, out of desire not by duty or need. 

Sherlock didn't really have any interest towards the subject of sex, because he felt most people do it for the wrong reasons and there for it's meaningless and dull experience. But like this, with Jim, it felt entirely different, like it was ment to happen, so soft lips on his own. 

Jim got Sherlock's hint and kissed him harder this time. Mouth almost wide open, sucking Sherlock's lips fully into his mouth. Biting his way into Sherlock's mouth, making him open it, so Jim could get his tongue into that hot and wet cave. Sherlock moaned to Jim mouth when he bit down his tongue. Their tongues danced the dance of pleasure. Sherlock pulled Jim as close as he could, their chests almost touched each other.

They broke off from the passionate kiss, you want more, Sherlock's eyes asked Jim. The criminal nod as an answer. Sherlock unbuttoned Jim blouse, cold hands felt the bare chest. Nipples between fore fingers and middle fingers lightly squeezing them. Jim let out a groans, when his nipples got hard. Sherlock looked Jim straight to the eyes, Jim's said go on, please more. Sherlock took Jim blouse completely away, hands on Jim's back, feeling every tensed muscle and every mole and scar. The tiny hairs in Jim neck stood up when Sherlock nipped his left nipple. First it was good, but then Sherlock bite down harder just to see how Jim would react to it. Jim tilted his head back when the piercing pain went through his entire body. So he likes it rough Sherlock thought and gave Jim a wide smirk.

Jim felt the tension built in his body, the arousal, almost hard penis. Jim leaned to lick Sherlock's neck. Warm tongue felt kind of tickling against the thin skin on the neck. Jim nipped a bit of the skin, not breaking it though. Hickeys were childish, but it was obvious that Sherlock body responded to the nipping, so Jim bite and sucked harder this time. Sherlock hissed when the thin skin broke, leaving a red violet bruise. 

Jim was pleased with himself, a smile spread to his face. He also liked it rough. It had been ten minutes of silence, as beautiful as it was, it had to be broken.  
”You know what I like, I know what you like... So let's get to it.” Jim said with a erotic voice.  
He didn't wait for a reply, he just went on his knees, took a firm grip of Sherlock's trousers. He unzipped the zip. Sherlock got the hint and rised his hips, so Jim could pull his trousers away. Sherlock's boxers weren't something you would expect. They had pink flowers in them. Jim looked at them with his mouth open, then his eyebrows rose and he started laughing.

”Bloody hell what a mood killer, haha, oh god, love..” Jim said, his hands were rubbing his face and he rolled his head.  
”These was John's idea of a birthday present.” Sherlock said, slightly amused himself.  
”We really need to get you new ones.” Jim said. ”But let's not mind them now.”  
Off went the boxers. Sherlock was obviously aroused, thick and hard cock looked so tempting, like an lollipop. It was nice to suck something like that, it would fill Jim's mouth completely. One lick to the bell end and Sherlock's body was shaking.

”So eager love, I like that, you really must want me, but let me give you a proper blow job”  
With that said Jim had Sherlock's entire prick in his mouth. It felt dirty and in the same time so fantastic. Like the first sip of tea in the morning. Sherlock put his left hand on Jim's head, he took a grip of his hair, making him take more of his penis in his mouth. His other hand was on his face, covering his mouth. He was breathing heavy in it. He sucked and bite down on his own finger. 

”Don't cover up your sexy noises, they sound so hot, they make me even harder.” Jim said with Sherlock cock in his mouth. 

Jim sucked till his cheeks hurt. Sherlock moaned loudly. Jim stood up and stripped down his own trousers and boxers. There he stood, completely naked. Tiny, old scar were all over his body. They were so neat, that they must have been self made.Sherlock took away hi own shirt and tossed it on the floor. Sherlock took Jim by his hands and pulled him back to his lap. 

”I assume you don't have any lube?” Jim said with his eyebrow high.  
”You assume right, saliva must do.” Sherlock hissed.

Sherlock spit in his own hand and placed it on the entrance of Jim's hole. Jim hold his hips high and put his arms around Sherlock shoulders. One finger moved in circles around the entrance before he slipped it in slowly that Jim wouldn't feel so much pain. With care Sherlock moved his finger trying to find the right spot. Jim moaned when Sherlock moved his finger. Sherlock did find the prostate, when he pressed his finger against it, Jim dug his finger tips so hard on Sherlock back that it almost left bruises. 

Sherlock slipped in another finger and started moving them like scissors inside of Jim.  
”Please, stop teasing me, I need it now. I need you inside me.” Jim cried out to Sherlock's ear.  
Sherlock pulled his fingers out and took a firm grip of the base of his penis. Placed it in the entrance of Jim's hole and asked with his eyes: You ready? Jim whispered to Sherlock's ear the word please.

Slowly Sherlock started making his way inside Jim. At first it didn't feel so good, Sherlock's prick was so thick that it felt like it would tear him apart. But after a few slow trusts it began to feel good, almost like magic, cold waves of pleasure ran in Jim's body. When Jim got used to the feeling of having something inside him, he relaxed and started moving himself against Sherlock's trusts. Up and down he bounced. 

The smell of sweat floated in the air. Skin felt wet and hot when Jim moved his hands in Sherlock's back. They looked deeply each other in the eyes when they moved in perfect harmony. Deep stare, noses touching each other, hot air coming from both mouths. A hard kiss, bite down so hard that a lip was broken and a small amount of blood painted both set of lips bright red. 

“Hold on to me” Sherlock said. Jim squeezed harder Sherlock's upper body. Sherlock stood up with Moriarty still on his lap. Jim wrapped his legs around the taller man, trying to keep his penis inside. Sherlock moved towards the kitchen table which was filled with glass bottles, microscope, jars that contained weird stuff and powders. With one sweep everything was on the floor. Pieces of broken glass was everywhere.

Sherlock lifted Jim, he lied down on the table. His hands took a grip from the end of the table. Sherlock placed himself back to Jim's hole and pushed himself in again. Jim wrapped his legs above Sherlock's bottom. The trusts weren't slow anymore, they were more angry, needing, wanting the climax. “Harder, Sherlock, please.” Jim moaned out, his eyes were closed. He let go of the table, and lowered his hands to his side. Sherlock noticed that and placed his own hands on Jim's.

As Sherlock trusts got harder and faster, Jim squeezed Sherlock's hands so hard that his knuckles turned white. Each time Sherlock hit Jim's prostate, Jim's prick trembled with pleasure. Orgasm was starting to built up. Sherlock felt the contractions in Jim's rectum, and he knew he was close to orgasm, so Sherlock hit hard and deep with every trust. 

Jim moaned so hard when he ejaculated that Ms. Hudson had to have heard it. It didn't really matter at the moment. Jim was breathing heavy underneath Sherlock. A few more trusts and Sherlock couldn't bare it any more and he came as well. He collapsed on top of Jim breathless. When he was ready to breath again, he pulled out of Jim, white liquid was tripping from Jim rectum. 

Sherlock sat down naked and looked at Moriarty. “You going to leave or are you going to stay the night?”  
“I think I'll stay, I feel sleepy.” Jim said, got up and walked to Sherlock's bedroom. He fell to the bed and fell asleep. Sherlock followed Jim to the bedroom, lied next to him, pulled the blanket over them and whispered to Jim: “I loved you tonight, but tomorrow I'll feel nothing for you.” It was silent, no answer.

In the morning Sherlock woke up and felt that the other side of the bed was cold, so Moriarty had left some time ago. Still naked Sherlock got up, put blue night jacket on and walked to the kitchen to see if there was any tea. In the living room coffee table was a packet. Sherlock was curious, he picked up the packet and opened it. There were white boxers which said in the front: Belongs to Jim Moriarty. A smile spread to Sherlock's face, which turn into laughter. You could hear the laugh echo in the empty flat. Last night with Jim had felt like fairy tale, not real, but the pain in the lip, were the cut was, made everything real. 


End file.
